visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Policies and Guidelines
The Visionary Universe Wiki has some general policies and guidelines that have been put out specifically by Visionary Comics Studio and the project's moderators. Please read through the policies below to become familiar with them. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please post them on the talk page. The Policy Changes page will be updated with any new, proposed or suggested policy changes, as well as points of clarification. Add that page to your watchlist in order to be informed when such occurs. General Policies The Visionary Universe Wiki is first and foremost the comprehensive reference guide to the fictional Visionary Universe. As such, it and its community is dedicated to the referencing of canon or published material, as well as the supplemental expansion of new material adding depth and richness to the whole. It is not an uncontrolled experiment in meta-literature, going wherever directed at random, but instead an attempt to create a rich and varied, yet cohesive, fictional world. New contributors might want to start first and foremost with the following pages: *Visionary Universe Wiki:About *Introduction *Announcements *Contributor's Central *Creator Handbook for the Visionary Universe Please consult the following general policy and procedural guideline pages: * Apocryphal Policy: Where we bend the rules on expanding into the unknown * Canon Policy: What we accept, and what we don't accept * Citing Sources: Annotating articles with proper sources * Copyrights: That unavoidable legalese... * Creative Content: To define the bulk of the wiki's content * Deletion Policy: For when deleting pages becomes necessary * Disambiguation: For potential article title conflicts * Editing Policy: A guide on how to edit articles, and how to style them * Etiquette: Useful advice for when disagreements arise * Image Use Policy: On the rules for uploading images * Moderators: On the roles and powers of the Mods * Naming Conventions: How to name new articles * Point of View: Maintaining proper POV in various types of articles * Redirect: On the rules for using redirects *Speculative Apocrypha: On projecting the future and past of the VU * Spoiler Policy: Let the reader beware! Enforcement In general all participants should feel free, during day-to-day operations to politely point out and correct mistakes, or to expand, add or update entries, both dealing with Visionary Universe Canon or published material as well as new material created exclusively for the wiki. The project is also overseen by C. Edward Sellner the creator of the Visionary Universe, and its prime overseer. When necessary he will make changes in order to not conflict with planned development, or mapped continuity. He also reserves the right to lock any article, change content, or delete when needed. Specific Guidelines General guidelines * Adding Pages * Build the Web * Common Sense * Community Solutions * Contribute Based on Knowledge * Copyrights * Create Based on Expertise * Deleted Pages * Deletion Policy * Editing Policy * Explicit Omissions * Frequently Asked Questions * Help Pages * Moderators * Primary Source Articles * Proposing Alterations to Pages * Real World vs. Visionary World * Secondary Source Articles * Updating Pages * What Links Here? Behavior guidelines * Bans and Blocks * Consideration * Etiquette * Logins * Personal Attacks * Professionalism * Protecting Pages * Talk Posts * Usernames * Your User Page Content guidelines * Blanket Statements * Category Sorting * Checking Facts * Citing Sources * Define and Describe * Deletion Policy * Development Placeholders * Disambiguation * Establish Context * Explain Jargon * Historical Benchmarks * Inform and Entertain * Links: External and Internal * Making Articles Useful * Narrative Content * Patent Nonsense * Perfection * Point of View * Placeholder Articles * Quality * Real-World Counterparts * Reasonable Extrapolation * Stub Articles * Supplementary Material * Template Use Style guidelines * Balance Pages * Category Sorting * Copying Primary Sources * Highlighting Conventions * Manual of Style *Narrative Perspective *Narrative Voice * Orphan Articles * Real World Perspective * Subpages * Summary Fields * Template Use * Consider writing articles in news style Miscellaneous * Vandalism * Your User Page Visionary Universe Role Playing Game * RPG Overview * RPG Guidelines * Playing the Visionary Universe Category:Admin Category:Guidelines Category:Site Information Category:Periodically Updating Material